It's Not Fine
by chanbaexi
Summary: ChenMin! SLIGHT! KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanBaek, ChenBaek, TaoRis, SuLay.
1. prolog

"Aigo, ada apa dengan Baozi ku ini?"

Minseok tersenyum kecil, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongdae. Tusukan kecil ia rasakan di dadanya, semakin menusuk ke dalam. Air matanya hendak keluar, namun syukurlah ia masih bisa menahannya. "Apa sehabis ini kau akan melupakanku, Dae?"

Hening. Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Minseok serius. Ia menangkup pipi bakpau Minseok, menatap dalam mata kucing Baozinya. "Aku tak akan melupakanmu, Bakpau."

Air mata Minseok mengalir. Jongdae yang melihat itu langsung saja menghapus air mata Minseok. "Apa kau tak bisa mencintaiku, Dae? Seperti kau mencintai Baekhyun?" Perkataan Minseok menohok di hati Jongdae. Ia ingin menangis juga sekarang.

Mereka saling tidak berbicara beberapa saat. Minseok hendak membuka mulut, namun Jongdae menyelanya dahulu. "Apa kau mau ke Lotte World? Aku akan menemanimu sepanjang hari ini."

Minseok tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membahagiakanmu dihari terakhir kita, Minseok."

.

.

.

annyeong, semoga kalian suka ya!

-cbx


	2. 1

"Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku, Baozi."

Tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu Jongdae, batin Minseok lirih. Ia mengangguk sebelum bersalaman dengan Jongdae. Ia tak pernah menyangka ini adalah salaman terakhirnya dengan Jongdae. Ia berharap ia dapat terus bersalaman dengan namja dihadapannya.

"Aku akan datang.. di hari pernikahanmu." Ujar Minseok lirih. Jongdae mengangguk kecil. "Aku harap begitu. Aku pergi dulu, Baozi. Jaga dirimu baik baik." Ucap Jongdae. Jongdae mengacak surai hitam Minseok pelan sebelum mengecup dahi namja bermata kucing itu lama.

Jongdae memasuki mobilnya setelah melambai dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Minseok. Minseok terus menatap mobil namja itu sampai ke ujung jalan. Matanya mengeluarkan air yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Sakit. Sangat sakit. Bahkan saat Orangtua Minseok meninggal, rasanya tidak sesakit ini. Ia terjatuh ditanah sembari meraung hebat. Bahkan langit seperti mengerti kesakitan Minseok. Air hujan sudah menetes dan membasahi tubuh mungil Minseok.

Pernikahan yang sudah dijalani selama 2 tahun itu harus hancur karena seorang namja bernama Baekhyun -cinta pertama Jongdae- kembali ke kehidupan Jongdae. Minseok bisa apa? Pernikahan mereka juga karena perjodohan, ia harus merelakan Jongdae kembali dengan cinta pertamanya.

Ia ingin sekali egois, egois untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Namun ia tidak bisa, mau bagaimanapun, asalkan Jongdae bahagia, ia sudah pasti bahagia.

Apalagi namja bernama Baekhyun itu adalah tipe ideal Jongdae. Namja yang penuh dengan aegyo, imut, manja, mungil, dan setara dengan Jongdae. Kadang Minseok harus merasa minder saat membandingkan umurnya dengan Jongdae yang terpaut 2 tahun itu.

Kenangan 2 tahunnya bersama Jongdae terputar di otak Minseok. Disaat pertama kali mereka bertemu, perjodohan 2 tahun yang lalu.

 _"Nah Minseok, ini yang namanya Jongdae. Ia adalah namja yang sangat berwibawa dan mampu menjaga pasangannya dengan baik. Jongdae, ini Minseok. Ia adalah namja yang sangat dewasa dan bisa mengurus rumah tangga dengan baik. Ahjussi harap kalian bisa berhubungan dengan baik."_

 _Minseok menatap iris mata Jongdae dalam, begitu juga sebaliknya. Minseok merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama, apalagi saat namja berahang kotak itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya merona hebat._

 _Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Minseok berjabat tangan. "Annyeong Minseok-ssi, Kim Jong Dae imnida. Panggil saja Dae, ne?" Suara tegas Jongdae kembali membuat Minseok meleleh. Ia segera menjabat tangan Jongdae, dan merasakan aliran listrik mengalir di jantungnya._

 _"N-nado Jongdae-ssi, Kim Min Seok imnida. Panggil saja Minnie." Jongdae mengangguk kecil. Minseok mencatat tanggal 15 Juli 2015 sebagai hari terbaiknya sepanjang masa._

Kencan pertama mereka, pada tanggal 19 Juli 2015, di taman pusat kota Seoul.

 _"Minnie hyung, apa kau sangat menyukai bakpau?" Tanya Jongdae. Minseok mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Jangan memanggilku dengan embel embel hyung. Aku hanya 2 tahun diatasmu."_

" _Baiklah Minnie. Kalau begitu aku memanggilmu Baozi saja ya? Atau Bakpau?" Minseok tertawa kecil. "Terserah kau saja, Dae. Aku akan menerimanya dengan baik." Ucap Minseok dengan lembut._

 _Hening sejenak diantara mereka._ _"Baozi." Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari bakpau coklatnya, menatap Jongdae. "Apa setelah kita menikah, kau mau mengadopsi anak?" Pipi bulat Minseok memerah._ _"T-tentu saja., aku sangat ingin memiliki anak." Ucap Minseok malu._

 _Jongdae terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak surai hitam Minseok pelan. "Aku juga sangat ingin mempunyai anak, apalagi denganmu."_ _Pipi Minseok semakin memerah saja. Jantungnya berdetak kencang diiringi senyum manisnya._

Hari pernikahan mereka, tanggal 22 November 2015, di taman bunga kota Seoul.

 _"Kim Jong Dae, bersediakah kau menjadikan Minseok sebagai istrimu? Menjaganya dikala sehat maupun sakit, disampingnya dikala semua masalah yang terjadi, bersamanya hingga tua nanti, membahagiakannya, bersediakah kau?"_

" _Ya saya bersedia." Ucap Jongdae tegas. Minseok tersenyum senyum malu mendengar intonasi Jongdae yang tegas itu._

" _Kim Min Seok, bersediakah kau menjadikan Jongdae sebagai suamimu? Menjaganya dikala sehat maupun sakit, disampingnya dikala semua masalah yang terjadi, bersamanya hingga tua nanti, membahagiakannya, bersediakah kau?"_

" _Ya, saya bersedia." Ujar Minseok. Pendeta tersebut tersenyum. "Pengantin diperbolehkan berciuman."_

 _J_ _ongdae menangkup pipi Minseok, tersenyum sembari menelusuri wajah indah istrinya itu. Minseok tak mau kalah, bahkan matanya hingga menyipit karena senyum lebarnya. Jongdae mencium bibir ranum Minseok lembut, sangat lembut hinggat menghanyutkan Minseok._

 _CHUKKAE, MINSEOK!" "SUDAH SUDAH JONGDAE!" "YA LANJUTKAN NANTI SAJA!"_

 _Mereka melepas ciuman itu dengan wajah memerah hebat._

Semua kenangannya dengan Jongdae adalah kenangan terbaik di hidupnya. Bagi Minseok, Jongdae adalah hadiah terbaik dari Tuhan. Setelah 20 tahun hidup sengsara, Tuhan memberikannya kehidupan yang paling membahagiakan dirinya.

Minseok sangat mencintai Jongdae, namun ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ia hanya bisa mencintai dalam diam. Mengagumi dalam diam. Merindukan dalam diam.

Ia tidak bisa melupakan setiap detik yang ia lalui bersama namja berahang kotak itu. Ia selalu mengingatnya dan memori itu tersimpan dengan rapi.

Minseok menghapus air matanya lalu beranjak memasuki rumahnya. Ia memasuki kamarnya lalu mengganti baju yang ia kenakan. Ia ingin sekali menemui seseorang sekarang.

5 sahabat terbaiknya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tahu dari Luhan. Bersabarlah Minseok, kalau jodoh pasti tidak akan kemana."

Yixing yang pertama kali membuka mulutnya setelah mereka berdiam diri selama 1 jam. Pertahanan Minseok runtuh, air matanya kembali mengalir. Inilah kelemahan Minseok, ia tak bisa menahan emosinya di depan sahabat sahabatnya.

"Hyung menangislah, aku tahu itu sakit." Ucap Jongin lirih. Ia memeluk sahabatnya erat, mengelus elus punggungnya, berusaha membuat Minseok bebas dari masalahnya. Zitao sudah menangis di pelukan suaminya, Yifan.

"Ya Zitao! Kenapa kau jadi ikut menangis, huh?" Ucap Luhan. Ia tak sadar mata rusanya sudah berair. "Gege juga menangis tuh!" Ucap Zitao dengan lirih. Maknae itu sama sekali tidak bisa menahan tangisannya, ia sayang sekali dengan namja bermata kucing itu.

"Aku menyayangi kalian.." lirih Minseok. Mereka berlima sontak memeluk Minseok erat erat, terutama Jongin yang memang dari awal sudah memeluk Minseok. Minseok bersyukur, setidaknya ia masih memiliki sahabat sahabatnya.

Walaupun sakit, setidaknya masih ada obatnya.

..

..

..

annyeong! maaf ya kalau gaje, semoga kalian suka!

-cbx


	3. 2

"Minseok, sekarang giliran kita untuk berfoto bersama pengantin."

Minseok tersentak pelan. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Yifan lalu mengangguk pelan. Mereka menunggu para sahabat Baekhyun yang tengah berfoto bersama pasangan JongHyun itu. Minseok tak siap. Dulu ia berfoto karena pernikahannya dengan Jongdae, sekarang ia berfoto karena pernikahan Jongdae dengan Baekhyun.

"Ayo Min." Luhan menggandeng tangan Minseok dengan pelan. Namja itu menatap anak tangga dengan sendu. Kaki kaki mungilnya bergerak perlahan, membuat Jongin dan Yixing menggeram pelan. "Yak Minseok hyung! _Ppali ppali!"_

Luhan menyentil dahi Jongin pelan. "Pabo!" Yifan dan Zitao sudah berdiri disamping Baekhyun. Luha berdiri disamping Zitao. Minseok menatap Jongdae ragu, yang dibalas senyuman lembut Jongdae. Jongdae menghampiri Minseok lalu merangkulnya. "Terimakasih sudah datang, Baozi."

Minseok ingin menangis, namun ia harus kuat. Ia pun berdiri disamping Jongdae, disusul Jongin dan Yixing. Dalam 30 detik, acara berfoto-bersama-mantan-suami-Minseok pun selesai. Minseok menjabat tangan Jongdae lama.

"S-selamat.. Semoga kalian berbahagia.." Suaranya bergetar. Ia ingin menangis, menangis sekencang kencangnya. Jongdae menatap Minseok lama sebelum ia memeluk namja itu hangat. Tangisan Minseok pecah saat itu juga. Mereka berpelukan lama sebelum Minseok tersadar ini pernikahan orang.

Jabatannya berpindah ke Baekhyun. Mata sipit Baekhyun bertemu dengan mata kucing Minseok. Senyum Baekhyun sangat lembut, membuat Minseok ingin menangis. "Selamat Baek.. Semoga kalian tetap bersatu selamanya.."

Baekhyun memeluk Minseok erat dan hangat. Ia mengusap air mata Minseok lalu mengecup pipi Minseok lama. "Hyung, aku menyayangimu.. Maafkan aku.." Minseok menyadari kalau namja berwajah cantik dihadapannya ini sangat cocok bersanding dengan Jongdae.

"Sekali lagi selamat berbahagia.." Minseok turun dari panggung pernikahan dengan banyak mata menuju ke arahnya. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menghapus air mata. Luhan menatapnya miris, sedangkan Zitao berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Kau namja terkuat yang aku kenal hyung, percayalah kalau jodoh sudah diatur Tuhan." Jongin memeluk Minseok erat sambil mengecup dahinya berkali kali. Namja berkulit tan itu sangat menyayangi Minseok yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Mereka sudah berteman selama 18 tahun.

"Permisi, apa kau Minseok?" Luhan menoleh ke kanannya dan mendapati namja berkulit albino tengah berbicara kepada mereka. Mata rusa Luhan bertemu dengan mata tajam namja itu dan menciptakan kontak mata yang lama.

"Yak Sehunnie! Kenapa kau bertanya lama seka- ah annyeong." Namja berwajah angelic menepuk pundak namja bermata tajam itu. "Nado, dia yang bernama Minseok." Luhan menunjuk Minseok yang masih dipelukan Jongin.

"Ah hyung, lepaskan dulu pelukanku." Jongin mengusap lengan Minseok pelan. Pelukan Minseok mengendur. Mata Minseok menatap ke enam namja asing yang tengah menatapnya. Ia buru buru menghapus air matanya lalu berdiri yang dilanjutkan dengan membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Kami teman teman Baekhyun. Teman teman Jongdae adalah teman kami juga. Oh iya namaku Oh Se Hun." Namja bermata tajam itu memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Namja berwajah angelic tadi tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Kim Joon Myeon." Namja bermata bulat tanpa ekspresi menyambung. "Do Kyung Soo." Tatapan Kyungsoo berpindah ke Jongin dan tanpa sadar ekspresinya berubah jadi terpana. Jongin tersenyum lembut, khas Kim Jong In.

"Ah aku Park Chan Yeol." Namja dengan mata sembap bersuara parau menatap mereka lesu. Mereka semua tersentak saat mengetahui nama namja bermata sembap itu. _Park Chan Yeol._ Mereka tahu sekali.

Nasibnya juga sama seperti Minseok. Sama sama ditinggal karena cinta pertama. Sama sama diceraikan. Sama sama kehilangan.

 _Suami dari Byun Baek Hyun._

.

.

.

Annyeong, maaf ya kalau singkat banget. Tangan aku lagi ngilu gitu hehe semoga kalian suka!


End file.
